Phineas Flynn and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief
Plot This is pretty much the same as The Lightning Thief movie, it just has different characters. Cast *Percy Jackson: Phineas Flynn *Grover Underwood: Ferb Fletcher *Annabeth Chase: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Poseidon: Long Lost Mr. Flynn *Sally Jackson: Linda Flynn *Zeus: Mr. Fletcher *Athena: Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro *Luke: Buford *Hermes: Mr. Van Stomm Story A giant man rose out of the sea. A fisherman stared as the man walked by. When the man reached the shore of the Tri-State Area, he transformed into a regular man. He walked on the sidewalk towards the Empire State Building. He rode the elevator to as far as it would go. He stepped onto a ledge overlooking the entire city. There was someone there. He walked toward the man. "Who do you think the thief is?" The first man asked. "I don't know." The second answered. "But when I find him, he will be crushed to dust and never seen again! When I throw him in the water. " "If you're accusing my son.." The first exclaimed, shoving the second against the wall. "I swear, Zeus..." " Your son is the thief, Poseidon!" Zeus yelled. "Now, I must be going." Zeus walked in the elevator. But instead of going down, it went up as the door closed. * * Phineas sat at the bottom of the pool. He looked around for a minute before coming up. "Wow." Phineas' best friend, Ferb said. "Dude, seven minutes. How do you do it?" "I don't know." Phineas answered. "I just like being in water. It makes me calm." * * "Hello, I am your subsitute English Teacher, my name is Mrs. Dodds." The sub said. "Today we are going on a field trip." Everyone borded the bus and they were off. When they arrived, they walked inside the Greek Mythology Museum. "Phineas, we need to talk." Mrs. Dodds said. Mrs. Dodds led Phineas into a room with painter stands all over. "Okay, did I do something wro.." Phineas turned around. Mrs. Dodds wasn't there. Instead, she was on top of a tall painter stand. "Okay, how did you get up there?" Phineas asked. "Where is the bolt?" Mrs. Dodds asked in a scratchy voice. "Wha..." Mrs. Dodds transformed into a huge ugly monster with wings. She dove for Phineas.He hit the gorund and she flew over him. She turned back for another strike and hit Phineas and picked him up by her claws. "Give me the bolt!" She yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Phineas answered. Then Ferb and the regular English teacher, Mr. Brunner, came in. "Put him down or I swear I will tear you to pieces!" Mr. Brunner yelled. Mrs. Dodds dropped Phineas and flew out the window, shattering it. Phineas stood up. "Okay, whoa, did that really just happen?!" He asked. Mr. Brunner and Ferb leaned close and started talking. "We have to take him to camp." Ferb said. "Yes he'll be safe there." Mr. Brunner replied. "C'mon Phineas!" Ferb yelled as he led him out the door of the school and across the street. "Okay, what's going on?" Phineas asked. "Well, Phin, I don't exactly know how to put this to you." Ferb said. "But, you know all that greek stuff, like gods and monsters? Well, they're real." "Whoa, slow down!" Phineas said. "Those monsters and stuff, they're real?" "Yeah." Ferb replied. They walked into Phineas' apartment. "Linda, we need to move, now!" Ferb said. "Whoa!" Phineas' stepfather said. "Can't you see she's servicing me and my friends?" "Oh yeah?" Ferb said. The stepfather stood up. Ferb took his crutch and hit Phineas' stepfather in the gut with it. The stepfather collasped. Ferb, Phineas, and Linda left the house. Later, they were in the car. "Okay, I didn't steal any bolt!" Phineas said. "I belive you, Phineas." Linda replied. They were soon driving on a dirt road next to a cattle ranch. They passed something bigger than the cows. They were driving in silence, when, all of a sudden, Ferb yelled, " Linda, look out!" Linda hit the brakes. A cow landed in front of them. The car hit the cow and flipped over. Ferb took off his pants. "Whoa, Ferb, what are you doing!" Phineas yelled. Ferb exposed his furry legs. "You're half doggy?" Phineas asked. "I'm half goat." Ferb replied. He kicked the window. It shattered. He climbed out, followed by Phineas and Linda. They jumped a fence, and ran. They stopped when the car came sailing over them. When it landed, they kept running. They made it to a sign that read, "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" in Greek. Phineas and Ferb ran through the magical boundaries, no problem, but Linda couldn't go. Phineas watched as his mom was crushed. She swireled away as black smoke. Phineas ran out of the boudaries. He reached into his pocket and found a pen. He clicked it and it transformed into a sword. Somehow, he knew it's name was Riptide. He lashed out with Riptide and the Minotaur charged. Somehow he knew it's name too. He dived out of the way. The Minotaur got it's horn stuck in a tree. It pulled loose, but the horn stayed in. Phineas' sword was at the feet of the Minotaur. He pulled the horn out of the tree and stabbed the Minotaur. The Minotaur fell backwards and disentigrated. Phineas passed out and collasped on the grass. Ferb ran over and dragged in into the camp. Later, Phineas woke up. "Whoa, dude." He said. "I just had the wierdest dream that we were being attacked by some thing, and you were a wierd hybrid-goat THING!" Phineas jumped back. "YOU ARE A WIERD GOAT-HYBRID THING!" "Yeah, I am." Ferb replied. "C'mon, I need to show you something." Phineas and Ferb walked out of the infermary and past some people doing archery. "Whoa, guys look out!" Ferb said. "We got a newcomer here." He said, gesturing to Phineas. They continued walking until they arrived at a beach. "Mr. Brunner?" Phineas asked as a centaur arrived in front of him. "But..I.. you..." Phineas said, trying to figure everything out. "But you were in a wheelchair!" "I must hide my true form." Mr. Brunner replied. "I am Chiron." Phineas said something real intelligent, like, "Okay." Chiron took Phin to a little cabin on the lake. "You, are a son of Poseidon." "Cool." Phin replied. Later, after a vicious capture the flag, everyone ate dinner around the campfire. Phineas and this new girl he met in capture the flag, Isabella, were talking. "So, good job out there." Isabella said. "Thanks." Phineas replied. "You too." Isabella smiled. "You know, I have strong feelings for you." She said. "I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative." "Okay." Phineas replied. "When you decide, you let me know." Then, the fire got huge. A figure that looked suspiciously like a demon to Isabella, spoke. "Phineas Flynn." It said. "Show yourself. Gove me the bolt, and in return, I will give you your mother." Phineas stepped foward despite Chiron's warnings. "You don't have my mother." Phin said. "She's gone." "No, I sent the Minotaur to abduct her." The thing replied. "Give me the bolt, or your mother dies." It disappeared. Chiron walked up to Phineas. "Hades. Lord of the Dead." Later that night,after everyone was asleep, Phineas snuck out of his cabin and was halfway through the camp when Ferb and Isabella popped up. "Really?" Phineas asked. "You guys don't need to come." "Phineas, you need Ferb's protection and my skill." Isabella said. "Fine." Phineas replied. They left the camp. Soon they arrived at a place called "Auntie Em's Garden Emporium". "This is where the first pearl to return us to the world should be." Isabella said. They walked inside. Ferb found a statue. "This looks like me Uncle Ferdinand, but it can't be because he was killed by.... Medusa!" Ferb said. "Guys, this is the lair of Medusa." "Yes, indeed it is." A mysterious voice said. Phin, Ferb, and Isa turned. They saw a woman dressed in black leather with sunglasses and a shawl on her head. She took of the shawl. Everyone closed their eyes and looked away. Her hair was snakes, twisting together and hissing. Phineas hit the ground and ran. He used his iPod touch's bright back to see Medusa's reflection. When he wasn't looking, Medusa approached him. A truck ran through the wall. Phineas ad Medusa each dived in a different direction. Medusa got up. Phin charged her from behind and cut her head off. She collasped. Phineas grabbed a pearl off of Medusa's wrist. "Guys, look." He said, holding up the pearl. On that note, they took the head, because it still worked, and left. TO BE CONTINUED DO NOT EDIT MADE BY HIBY25!!!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Spoofs